The Mottled Poppy'My way
by DragonAim
Summary: This is how I believe the Season 2's episode ' The Mottled Poppy'. Should have went. Maddian strongly hinted. Rated K -T because of main character injury and I'm paranoid.
1. The Mottled Poppy

**Wolfblood season 2 episode 6 'The mottled poppy' rewrite. Tom and Shannon are spending the day with Rhydian and Jana instead of with Maddy. Jade is an OCC character of mine. This is my first fanfiction. Please don't murder me with comments. I do not, in any way own the show, if I did, Maddy would be there, or characters in any way. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-With the Smiths-**

Maddy, Jade, Emma, and Daniel were playing a road-trip game to pass the time until they get to Maddy's Aunt Linda and Uncle Mark's place in Liverpool.

"Why couldn't have Rhydian came, again? He really wanted to come." Maddy complained.

"Because, pet, he had to get reacquainted with the Vaughns." Emma explained, knowingly. She knew that her daughter and the distant orphan shared a strong, healthy relationship that hardly anything could break.

"Hanging out with Jana more like." Maddy muttered," Couldn't you at least have invited Tom and Shan?"

Danielle sighed, finally taking part in this conversation," Maddy, you know that Auntie Linda and Uncle Mark aren't too… fond of humans."

Jade, sensing the tension in the air, said "Mr. Smith, I think we're lost."

Danielle looked at her through the rearview mirror "First off, you do know you can call us Emma and Danielle, right? And second off, why do you say that?"

"Because we just passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Pettersville' and that is in the opposite direction of Liverpool, **Daniele.** " Jade said, matter-of-factly. This made Maddy giggle. From the first time she saw the 13-year old wolfblood, she knew she was going to be just like Rhydian. Not only did she reflect his personality in many ways, but his appearance, too. She had natural blonde highlights in her semi-long brunette hair. She was tall for her age, kinda athletic, but she still looked dainty and weak. That's one of their differences. Jade looked fragile, which she was not, and Rhydian looked his position in power, strong. Very strong. Sure they could both take care of themselves, so could Maddy, but Rhydian was they only one who looked the part. Others had to learn the hard way with Jade. The other physical difference between the two was their eyes. While Rhydian had pale blue sapphires, Jade had dark emeralds, with, if you looked close enough, if she let you, blue, brown, and gold flecks surrounding her pupil.

They not only had similar appearances, but, like said earlier, similar personalities. Although not as hot-headed as Rhydian, she did have a fire ablaze in those timeless eyes of hers. Even though she can be rebellious, she never takes it too far. She knows when to stand down, something Rhydian has of yet to learn, and serious or respectful.

But, by far, their main similarity is their past. They're both orphans.

The only difference is that Jade's parents were tames, and they are not alive.

They were shot by a farmer when she was ten. The reason behind this is even though they were tames, they didn't like the idea of locking themselves up. Much like Rhydian.

When their bodies were found the next morning, to protect the secret and to keep the innocent man from going to prison, the ten-year old said the best lie she could come up with. They were criminals. On the run from the law. The only reason she didn't come to authorities sooner was because they threatened her. And she hates herself for it. Because of her, her parent's, her sweet, kind parents, names were now frowned upon. Their friends embarrassed to say they knew them at the funeral. That's part of the reason she was so wary of joining the pack. She didn't want to curse their names if the secret got out. That incident is the reason she is so keen of staying inside on a full-moon. Even though she wants nothing more than to be running free on the full-moon, she wants her new family to be safe even more.

Maybe that's the reason why Maddy was instantly attracted to the new girl in class when they met a week after Rhydian's departure. Their meeting was much like the one Rhydian and Maddy shared all those months ago. The only difference was that Jade had been more humorous and considerate and Maddy more depressed and quiet. Also, Mr. Jefferies took an immediate liking to her. Out of his whole class, she was the only one who raised her hand and got the question right every time, even though she had no idea what studying prior to. It was the same with every teacher she had. Maddy almost immediately knew her wolfblood personal skill was academics.

Maddy knew that she couldn't replace Rhydian, but she did fill some-what of that hole in Maddy's heart.

"Hmm…yes. Well, I'll stop at the next convenience store I come to." Dan verbalized.

"Dan, stop, look. There's one, The Mottled Poppy. Peculiar name, I must admit, but it'll serve the purpose. Maddy, Jade, go get something to snack on. I have a feeling that it'll be awhile until we get there and it's been a couple hours since you two ate. Wouldn't want you going hungry, would we?"

"I would hope not, but I saw you and Da basically drooling over a beach house off the coast of Liverpool by Aunt Linda's place and saying how much you couldn't wait for retirement, so I'm starting to have my doubts." Maddy said, sarcastically.

"Ohh, busted!" Jade sang triumphantly, as Emma faked annoyance.

"Just go ask Dan if he wants anything when you're in there." Emma replied, exasperated.

"You got it! And I take that as a victory!" Maddy and Jade high-fived as they said in unison "The Dynamic Duo wins again!"

"Okay, you two can cut the victory dance. Just go get something to eat and see if Dan has the directions!" Emma exclaimed, starting to get frustrated by her daughter's and her practically sister's cockiness.

"Alright, alright, we're going, we're going! Jeez, you get a little excited over a simple win of the wits and your mother's screaming at you…" Maddy ranted.

"Don't worry 'bout it. She's just uptight because we're right, per usual." Jade soothed.

"I can still hear you, you know!"

"I know Emma. I just like pushing your buttons. It's a hobby!"

They were still giggling about Jade's last remark by the time the found Danielle at the counter rubbing his face with his hands, trying to process how darn lost he was.

"Hey Da, Mam wants to know if you want something to eat and if you got directions to Liver-how lost were you?"

"I drove us five hours in the wrong direction. What should have been three hour trip is now eight hours!" Danielle stated, deflated.

"Are you at least getting a map this time, Danielle?"

"That I am, Jade that I am. The only problem now is how am I going to make this up to Em?"

"Well you could start by buying her one of those flowers," Jade started to suggest, but then more cheekily, "and then get us food!"

Dan shot her a silly grin before bending down to smell one of the carnation-like flowers. Just as he did, little red splotches appeared on the petals. The clerk returned just as this happened.

"Well I got you a roadma-well I'll be!" He dropped all of the contents his hands formerly held to the ground and ran over there. Jade and Maddy gave him strange looks, while Dan was totally oblivious to the man's suspicious behavior.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Dan asked, still entranced by the flower's unusual behavior.

"Why yes it is! Congratulations! You have found the one and only Mottled Poppy! A genetically engineered flower that changes from white to red when it comes in contact with your breathe. Now you get anything you want in the store for free! Excuse me while I go get your certificate!"

Naturally, Jade and Maddy went straight to the snacks and Danielle plucked the Mottled Poppy from the bunch.

But little did they know that the Mottled Poppy changed for an entirely different reason. And that the clerk knew this reason. A reason that threatened to expose their secret to the world.

Once he was sure that he was alone he whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, it's Michael. The poppy changed. I'm bringing the werewolves there now. I just need to make sure they can't get away."

 **A/N: Okay, that was a little long, but hey guys. It's Dragonaim. If you don't know me you must not watch my channel or my sister's, thediamondkitten NLR. If you don't, it's cool, we haven't been on there that long, but plz check it out. Now back to this. I'm going to upload all on the same day just to make sure I don't forget it. I hate it when people do that! Especially when it's good. I'll also upload it on my Wattpad account for those who prefer Wattpad over Fanfiction. So until the next chapter. Bye! (;**


	2. Secrets can tear a pack apart

**Hey guys, I kept my promise! I said that I would upload all at once and I did. I hope you're enjoying the story. Remember that this is my first Fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no mean comments. Anyways, in no way does Wolfblood or any of its characters belong to me. Now on with the story!**

 **-With Rhydian-**

Rhydian kept glancing at his phone, silently wishing a text from Maddy to appear saying the trip had been cut short, and she's coming home early.

The truth is that he **hates** being away from Maddy. And even though he would never admit it because he's afraid it would ruin their friendship, he loves her more than a friend.

Yes, the big, bad, too-good-for-anyone-here Rhydian loves Maddy. In fact, he may be _in love_ with her. He started having a crush on her when she first kissed him on the cheek. He knew it was probably a friendly 'Thank-you' gesture, but still, it felt good. It filled him up with emotions he never felt before, and then, like the tide, they left him as soon as she started jogging away towards her friends. At first, he thought those feelings were based off surprise, but when they came back the next time he saw her; he wasn't so sure that was it. He wasn't sure what they were. He didn't realize he had a crush on her until she accidentally consumed Wolfsbane. Back then, it felt like she was _his_ responsibility, that she needed him, needed to be protected. At first he thought it was a friendly worry, or that his Wolfblood side was telling him to protect the secret, but once he wanted to rip Tom's head off after blabbering about the 'moment' he just shared with Maddy, he realized it wasn't so friendly. He had crush on his best friend. After she was cured, when she asked if he was jealous, after he told her about the 'moment' she supposedly spent with Tom, he brushed it off saying 'Don't push your luck.' He didn't exactly lie to her, he merely said don't push your luck. He never said if he was, which he clearly was, or not. He rationalized that if he just avoided talking or thinking, if that was even possible, about his feelings for Maddy, they would eventually go away. But they only grew stronger. In fact, they even reached the 'I love you' stage a couple weeks before he left for the wild, which he named the 'biggest and most awful mistake in his life that no one should talk about, unless they wanted to be out for a couple hours and wake up with a terrible headache'. This happened when Maddy was comforting Rhydian in 'Bernie's' about his mom. When she touched his hands, his mind immediately thought ' _How did I live without her for so long? I can't deny it any longer, I love her._ ' Then, a couple days later, it either turned into deeper love or _in love_ when she got hurt because Eolas. He blamed himself, really. If he hadn't showed her Eolas in the first place, then she wouldn't have passed out. He never felt so worried in his life when he heard her scream in agony and find her unconscious on the forest floor. He had also never felt so relieved when she woke up. Then his heart broke when he was forbidden to see her anymore by Emma. But if he thought this was pain, he had another thing coming. He knew something bad had happened to her as soon as he saw Emma and Danielle talking to Mr. Jefferies. But once they actually told him Maddy had ran away, he almost fainted. The thought of _his_ Maddy out there on her own, with this crazy Eolas thing controlling her, scared him. After the initial shock wore off, he commenced mentally kicking himself. He felt like an idiot, teaching her this dangerous, drug-like, addictive, self-destroying method of the wild. After what felt like days of searching, chasing, and dodging acorns and other objects thrown by Maddy, Rhydian finally tired his wolf out. The only thing that kept him trying was the thought of Maddy hurt and needing him in a dark alley somewhere. Before he physically hurt himself, though, Danielle made him stop. He didn't want to, but allowed Emma to take over the 'rescue operation' and Danielle to take him to the park to restore some of his wolfblood energy. When he saw Maddy walking hand-in-hand with her mum, all he wanted to do is run over there, hug her, and never let go. But no. He played it cool. He had the perfect opportunity to reveal his feelings, but he played it cool. He was afraid of losing his first and best friend, so he played it cool. That's what made his departure even more painful. Regret. He regretted playing it cool, when he could've told her how he felt. Back then, he had no idea when, or if, he would ever see her again. He would have told her how he felt as soon as he got back, but he was unsure sure if she was mad at him for leaving or not. So, to avoid losing her as a friend altogether, he kept his feelings to himself.

That's why when he received a text from Maddy saying **'Rhyd, our car broke down so we'll get home later than expected. Mads xxx'** , his heart sank. ' _Later than expected_ ,' Rhydian thought, ' _I could barely_ _survive being away from you this long_.'

He just glared at his phone like this was its fault, until the unmistakable sound of stones hitting his window reached his ears. Sighing, he threw his phone onto his bed and walked towards the window. When he looked out, he saw Jana about to hurdle another pebble at his window. Laughing, he opened his window and shouted down to her, "Okay, okay, I surrender! Just make that annoying noise stop!" Jana just replied, "I'm gonna get Tom and Shannon, and take them to the Moors. I have something important to tell you all!" When she said this, it was loud enough Maddy probably heard her as well.

"Okay, but shout any louder we'll be getting complaints for Canada!" He said, humorously.

"Jeez, okay, I get it. I have big mouth. I admit it! Now come on! You have five minutes!" She responded, impatiently tapping her foot and looking at an imaginary watch, while faking annoyance.

Rhydian chuckled, closed his window, and went to change clothes.

-Time-skip to thirty minutes later-

"What's up, Jana?" Tom asked, concerned by his friend's behavior.

"Okay. Promise you won't get too upset with me."

Now Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom were worried. What was Jana going to tell them?

"Promise.", they all said in unison.

"Well, here goes nothing."

After about five minutes, Jana had finished explaining that she was banned, but sent by her father to bring Rhydian back. Once finished, she sat back and waited for her friends' outburst.

It soon came.

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"You were working with Alric?!"

Jana visibly cringed as a result of their enraged outburst.

"I didn't have any other choice!" Jana sobbed, "My father forced me! And I didn't know he was going to hurt you Rhydian! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Rhydian sighed and stated "We don't hate you Jana; it's just that we're surprised and secrets like these are what tear a pack apart. And I think I can speak for everyone, especially Jade and I, when I say I don't want lose what we have. Our pack. Our family. This is the most important thing to me in the world. It's the first real family I ever had, before I was the scared, little orphan boy who thought he was the only person in the whole world who transformed into a wolf when I got angry and on a full moon. Then I met Maddy and everything changed for the better, I got a pack and leaving it behind for the wild, for something that seemed 'better', was the worst mistake I ever made. I was so happy when I came back and they accepted me in again. But by that time, the pack had gotten so much better, because now my other two best friends joined it. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Jana came along as an addition to our pack a couple days later and everything was perfect. The only thing that can make life any better is-"Rhydian instantly clamped his mouth shut. He almost let it slip. He almost let his feeling s for Maddy slip. When he looked around he saw his friends were all teary eyed from his speech, but now they all wore confused expressions of their faces.

"What would make life better, Rhydian?" Jana questioned, silently hoping it would be if they were together.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Rhydian was getting distant again. Tom wasn't going to allow that.

"Come on, mate. You were obviously going to say something…" He didn't get to finish.

"JUST DROP IT, OKAY?!" All of his friends closed their mouths all at once because they knew if Rhydian said drop it, you should drop it.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, it's just that I don't like talking about it. Are we cool?" Rhydian apologized.

"Yeah, we're cool. Hey, if you want to talk about it, we'll always be there for you and so would Maddy." Shannon reassured him.

 _Maddy_ **.** He had almost forgotten the reason he was here. It was partially to listen to what his friend had to say, but it was mostly to keep his mind off of the fact that Maddy wouldn't be back until 'later than expected'.

His expression must have matched his mood because next thing he knew they were asking him what's wrong.

He simply explained the text he had received from Maddy earlier that day and then had the most brilliant idea, something that would definitely take his mind off of Maddy.

"How 'bout we have a mini party in the Smith's den?"

Jana almost immediately agreed, seeing this as an opportunity to get to know Rhydian better without Maddy there.

 _Maddy_. She would probably be very fond of her if she and Rhydian weren't as _attracted_ to each other as she would've preferred. Actually, she wouldn't mind if Maddy _never_ came back from that trip. ' _What are you thinking, Jana? Maddy is one of the only people helped you when you first got here. But it might be nice to have Rhydian not constantly thinking about_ _ **her.**_ _Hmmm… friendship or Rhydian?'_

Although Jana was blinded by her desire to be with Rhydian, Tom and Shannon were more cautious.

"Are you sure they won't mind, mate? We all know that Maddy and her parents said we're welcome there anytime, but…" Tom trailed off, knowing you do not want to make any of the Smiths mad, especially Maddy.

"They wouldn't have given me a key if they meant otherwise. Come on it looks like it'll start raining soon."

Tom and Shannon reluctantly agreed, and followed Jana and Rhydian in tow.

"Okay, but I have a bad feeling about this." Shannon inquired.

"Don't worry, Shan, even if they didn't want us there, there's no way they would ever find out. Plus, it wouldn't kill them if we hung around there while they were gone."

Little did Rhydian know that something would down there, something that could mean _death_ for one of the pack.

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry guys. Sleep over took me last night. Anyways, these chapters look way longer on the format I'm using on my computer. So, once again, sorry. Things got really deep this chapter. Emotional Rhydian, and Rebellious Rhydian all in the same chapter, wow. I hope I'm portraying the characters correctly. If I'm not, please tell me.**

 **In the next chapter, it'll probably start in the den, where that** _ **thing**_ **will happen. Then go to Maddy and Jade in Pettersville, where some realizations and betrayals will happen.**

 **So, until next time, see ya!**


	3. The 'thing' part 1

**Once again, it's DragonAim. I'm sorry I keep breaking my promise to update all at once, but I'm not a robot. Hopefully. Still need to see my birth certificate. Anyways, I need to sleep and eat, too. I won't forget. Plus, after this story's out, I'm going to make another one. It's going to be a crossover between GMW (Girl meets world) and something else. It's listed as one of my interest on my profile. Those who successfully guess will be named in the Author's Note at the top of the first chapter of the new story. This ends November 20. Good-luck!**

 **None of these characters, except Jade, belong to me in any way. Neither does the show. Now, on with the story!**

 **-With Jana-**

The four teenagers were in the Smith's house having a good time. Or at least _trying_ to. Okay, they were _acting_ like they were trying to. Rhydian kept sneaking glances at his phone on the off-chance that Maddy would text him to tell him that her car was fixed and that she was coming home. Shannon and Tom still felt guilty about being the Smith's house without their permission. Really, the only one who was actually putting in an effort to fun was _Jana._

Once she saw Rhydian glance at his phone more than five times a minute, she instantly thought, ' _Probably waiting for a text from_ _ **his precious Maddy.**_ _Ugh, two could play at that game.'_

Faking looking at a text, Jana said "You guys, Maddy just texted me! She said ' **Hey guys! Having loads of fun at Auntie Linda and Uncle Mark's place! Be back tomorrow. Mads xox'**

"That's weird, I thought she would've texted me saying that her car was fixed and that she was coming home on time." Rhydian said a little heart-broken, "And doesn't she usually end her text saying ' **Mads xxx** '?" Rhydian added, confused.

"Well, it's either she wanted to change things up or she doesn't do that for me!" she said, frustrated at herself for forgetting that small detail.

"Okay, Jana, jeez! No need to get so defensive! I was just thinking out-loud!" Rhydian retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I don't think Maddy likes me very much." Jana sighed, lying through her pearly white teeth.

"Of course Maddy likes you, Jana!" Shannon soothed, "Whatever gave you that idea?!"

"It doesn't matter. Now, we can have fun! I have an idea! You guys can turn your phones off and put them away, while I pull up my playlist, since you guys basically claimed it after your playlist became full!" Jana stated happily. She really wanted their undivided attention, especially Rhydian's, just so she could prove how much of a better, and more fun, leader she could be than Maddy.

"But-

"Rhydian, Maddy's fine! Her car's back up and she's at Liverpool with Jade, Emma, Danielle, and her aunt and uncle. You know they wouldn't let anything happen to her! And Tom, Shan, you heard me! They're not coming back 'til tomorrow. You guys have nothing to worry about!"

"Okay, I guess it would do me good to stop constantly worrying about her." Rhydian rationalized.

"And I guess you're also right about them not coming back until tomorrow." Shannon agreed.

"Alright, so it's settled. Jana, get those tunes set up! Shan, can you get drinks? Rhyd, do you know where I can get meat, stat?" Tom asked around.

"Yeah the Smith's meat locker." Rhydian stated, shrugging, as if everyone had one.

Jana's eyes widened in delight, clearly daydreaming about the wonders that could be stored behind its doors. But Tom and Shannon's eyes widened for a completely different reason.

Fear.

"Oh no! Not their meat locker! It's bad enough we're humans in a family of wolf bloods' house, but now we're gonna steal their _meats_?! Do you want us _dead_?!" Tom hissed.

"No, I don't, but what do ya think will happen if we borrow a few lamb chops? They'll eat ya?" Rhydian mused.

"Um, I'm sorry, but have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith angry? They _will_ probably eat us! And not to mention Maddy, there's no tellin' what she'll do! In fact, she'll probably smell that we've been here. Okay, we gotta go, bye…" Tom ranted, turning to the door, dragging Shannon with him as he went.

"Wait a minute, you chicken, its fine. Before we leave, we'll replace all that we took and clean any messes we made."

"And…" Shannon added, letting Rhydian know he's forgetting something.

"And scrub this place clean of any scent we leave behind." Rhydian said, catching on.

"Okay in that case, let's do it! Rhydian, bring on the meats!" Tom said, dramatically raising a seemingly imaginary ball with his hand.

-Time skip to two hours later-

After eating some-what of a feast of meat, Jana turned on some upbeat music. Now everyone is either sitting, talking, or dancing

Right now, Shannon's sitting on a coach that had been worn down by many years of transformations happening around it, in deep thought.

"Shan, what's wrong?" Tom asked, sitting down next to his friend, being careful not to spill his soda.

"Nothing. It just feels like I'm forgetting something important…" Shannon trailed off, still thinking.

 _Beep, beep, beep_

What Shannon didn't know was that the _thing_ she had forgotten was that she sat up a secret video-camera and she leant _someone_ her laptop, and that _someone_ was watching them right now.

 **Okay, don't yell at me. I know that I said in the last chapter that after seeing Jana, Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom in the den, that I would go to Jade and Maddy. But I couldn't resist that cliffhanger. Those of you that have seen the episode probably know who's watching them but others won't. I'm really enjoying writing this and hopefully you're enjoying reading this. I'll probably finish tomorrow, but I'm fighting a, honestly, I don't know what this is, but it's making me really nauseous, tired, and have a headache, but not have a fever, weird, this week, so I have to rest. So, bye. And remember that contest I talked about in the beginning of the chapter. So, now, for realsies, bye.**


	4. The 'Thing' part 2

**Hey, it's Dragonaim! This is probably the second to last chapter for this story. I'll be sad when it's over, but I'll start writing the crossover of GMW and- whoops, it almost slipped. Remember to write your guesses in the review section below. The deadline is November 20.**

 **In no way does any part of Wolfblood belong to me, just this plot line and Jade. So, on with the story!**

 **-With Maddy and Jade-**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The Mottled Poppy revealed that we're wolfbloods, our car didn't break down on its own, Michelle sabotaged it, we're trapped in the home of wolfblood hunters, Daniel is missing, and Rhydian, Shan, and Tom aren't picking up their phones. Oh god, we're gonna die!" Jade recapped on what Maddy just told her.

"All of that is right, except the part about us dying. We will live. We just need to find- Mam!" Maddy yelled, shocked to see her mother running towards them, "Do you know where Da is?"

"No, I came here to ask if you've seen him. Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, just realizing how scared and nervous the two females looked, which is out of the ordinary, considering Jade's always so calm about everything and Maddy's too proud to show any weakness, unless its serious.

Out of the blue, both teenagers started explaining, more like _ranting_ , about the situation they were all in. Two minutes later, both girls had tears streaming down their faces.

"Okay girls, one at a time. You know I can't understand you two when you scream at the same time. Now, tell me why you're crying. Maddy, you first." Emma ordered, turning her complete attention to her daughter.

"Well, where do I start? Okay, when we first got here, after Carole took our coats, I saw this painting on the wall. It was of a hunter, but it looked like there was a _**wolfblood**_ in the background. And then, after they lit the fire, a noticed the floor looked like it used to have a rug there, so I told Jade and we started looking for it. I found it a couple minutes later, under the couch. I knew that they knew that we were wolfbloods as soon as I saw it. It was a _wolf_. Then, when we went to get our coats, they were in some kind of lab. They were trying to analyze our DNA! Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon aren't picking up our calls; we just keep leaving voice-mail. And now we can't find Da!"

"Hmm, Carole did offer me a strange liquid, but I didn't take it, thank goodness. Jade do you have anything to add?" Emma inquired.

"Nothing much, except we're all gonna die!" Jade panicked, for once in her life. They're guessing that she has never come this close to dying before, so now she's jumping to conclusions.

"Jade, we are not going to die-"Emma started.

"Thank-you, Mam. I keep telling her that, but she won't listen!" Maddy cut her off.

Emma clears her throat, signaling that she wasn't finished. Maddy closes her mouth as soon as this happens.

"We aren't gonna die, but we aren't out of the clear yet. Maddy, you said Shannon let you borrow your laptop, correct?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I have it right now." Maddy says as she pulls a device out of her book-bag.

"Good, now can you get on the internet?"

"Yeah, I'm on right…now." Maddy says, finishing typing her latest command.

"Excellent, now look up the Moddled Poppy."

"Of course! If we figure out what this thing is, it's more than likely we'll get out of here in one piece." Jade added.

"See, we told you we'll live." Maddy said, concentrating on getting the information that Emma asked for.

"Actually, you can be in one piece while you're dead. Just because you're dead doesn't mean the chopped up your corpse into-" Jade justified.

"Okay, found it." Maddy said, delighted to have an excuse to cut her off, "It says only one line. ' **When spots appear, the wolf is near.** ' Maddy looked back at the two with a worried expression.

"Okay, I'm going to find Dan, you two go get as much of your stuff as you can find without coming in contact with those _people_ , and we'll meet up in twent-wait, Maddy, what's that?" Emma pointed to the 'documents' icon at the bottom of the screen, which had a camera symbol in the corner.

Maddy gave them a confused look that said ' _I don't know_ ' and clicked on it. They all gasped in shock because of what they saw.

"' _The effects of the moon on wolfbloods', 'No moon days', 'Transformations', 'Eating'._ " Jade listed off as she read through the many rows of documents Shannon had on wolfbloods.

"Shan's been spying on us. I can't trust any of you." Maddy mumbled, letting this sink in.

"Oh no, pet. You can trust us." Emma soothed, reaching out to hug her daughter.

"I can't trust any of you." She said, this time a little louder.

"Hey guys, this might not be the best time to say this, but you might wanna come look." Jade encouraged, turning her head slightly to them, but without breaking eye-contact with the screen.

Maddy and Emma joined Jade at the laptop, crowding around, trying to get a better view. But as soon as they realized what it was that they were watching, they wished they didn't.

On the screen, they saw Rhydian and Jana dancing, while Tom and Shannon were talking, with Shannon clearly in deep thought.

That wasn't the part that bugged them.

It was the fact that it was happening in _their den_. Without _their_ permission.

And that they were watching it because of a secret video camera they didn't _know_ was there.

"That's our den. What are they doing in _our_ den?" Emma asked shocked at what she was witnessing.

"I don't know, Emma, but what I want to know is how long this camera's been there!" Jade fumed, black, inky veins starting to grow up her arms and across her temples.

Just as her eyes changed to the mesmerizing molten gold color, two things snapped her out of her angry trance. One, they were still in the house of wolfblood hunters, and all they had to do is walk into the room right now with some type of recording device, and their secret will be blown. And two, when she sent Maddy a side-way glance, she saw that her breathing became more quick and uneven, while she was muttering non-coherent sentences and words to herself. Almost like she was on the verge of having a panic-attack. "Whoa, Mads, you okay?" Jade asked her friend worriedly, reaching out to rub her back comfortingly.

"I can't trust any of you. You all betrayed me, one way or the other." She muttered, more to herself than to the two other alpha-females, really.

"I didn't betray you. I didn't hide anything from you." Jade reassured her friend, shooting Emma an apologetic glance before returning to rubbing her shocked friend's back, but Maddy just pulled away.

She scoffed. "I doubt that, really I do. You either helped my so-called 'friends'." she made air quotations when she said the word 'friends', and made a face like the word was venom. Ouch. That stung. "Or," she continued, "helped them," she pointed to Emma, "or did something totally separate, something I don't even know about!"

"I-" Jade tried to reason with her.

"Save it!" Maddy snapped, "I'm sick of all the lies. When you two finally _do_ figure out where your loyalties lie, come and find me. Or don't, I really don't care." And with that, she stormed out of the room.

"Madeline!" Emma started chasing her, but was stopped by Jade placing a calming, barricading hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Don't even try. If I know Maddy, which I do, then going after her when she's like this is like attempting suicide. Trust me, we _all_ , including my 'mates', will talk to her once we get out of here, _if_ we get out of here, alive and once she cools down. Now you go and try to find Daniel, while I call Jana, since, judging by the video, her phone was the only one on. Once I get her the message that should of given Maddy enough time to cool off. Once that happens, I'll get Maddy outside and we'll meet the two of you outside an hour later. If you aren't outside by then, me and Maddy will come looking for you-" Jade got cut off by the wave of Emma's hand.

"No, if we don't come out, you two will get a cab and ride it to Linda and Mark's place. Worst case scenario, you two will move in with them."

Jade's mouth gaped open at the request, "Leave Stoneybridge? Leave our friends? Leave you and Daniel here to die at the hands of these, these treacherous _humans_? No matter of angry and frustrated we are at you, that's just not going to happen. So get that thought out of your head right now!"

"Jade," Emma sighed, "you and Maddy are mine and Dan's main priority. And though it may be hard, maybe you two having a fresh start would be best…for you two" Emma said, her eyes filling up with tears at the thought of losing her only true daughter and practically adoptive one.

"Okay, know what? Just to humor you, I'll agree to that. On one condition." Jade caved in.

"And what's that, Jade?"

"When, _if_ , it comes to that, I'll do it. If Maddy agrees." Jade promised. Emma sighed, having a major Déjà vu moment. This reminded her of the time she forbade Rhydian and Maddy to see each-other. Rhydian had said something _very_ similar to that.

Emma exhaled through her nose and then mumbled, "Could you be any more like Rhydian." She had said this mostly to herself, but Jade's overly-aided wolf hearing picked up on that sly comment. She faked a scowl as she remarked, "Well, I hope not. Because right now, he's really gettin' on my nerves!"

"Okay, just promise you'll keep you and Maddy safe. Please." Emma begged.

"Of course I will." she promised. It wasn't a total lie, she just didn't say how. "Now, you go find Daniel, while I sort this whole 'den thing' out."

Emma simply nodded and started to jog off, but not before turning around and mouthing 'Thank-you' to Jade over her shoulder. Jade merely smirked in response, mouth quirked slightly upwards on one side while her eyes laughed a 'Your welcome'. Her signature smirk. Emma just shook her head as she broke out into a full sprint, disappearing into the hall, leaving Jade alone with her thoughts.

Jade sighed and looked at her phone. ' _Might as well get this over with. I just hope I have enough self-control to restrain from shouting every curse word under the sun in her ear. God, I just hope have enough self-control not to transform.'_ she thought to herself.

She silently scrolled through her contacts until she reached the name ' **Jana** '. Taking a deep breathe, she pressed ' **Dial** '.

After it rang a few times and she still didn't answer it, Jade thought ' _God, Jana pick up_ _darn phone or I'll run over there to strangle the living daylights out of all of you.'_

Finally, on the last ring, Jade heard Jana shushing people in the background and say that she's on the phone, and that she'll put the music back on in a minute. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she and her friends were just fooling around, having a good time, while Maddy and Jade were fighting for their lives. This infuriated her to no end.

" **Hey Jade, what's up?** " Jana asked, oblivious.

"Don't you even think about 'Hey Jade'ing' me again!"

" **Whoa, what's up? What I do?"**

"Don't act innocent. _We_ know where you are, along with Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian! To think we ever trusted you…"

" **WHAT?! How did you know?"**

"Let's just say we found one of Ms. Kelly's secrets in her laptop. Anyways that's not the point. Why haven't they been picking up their freakin' phones?!"

" **Oh, well… they've been… why what happened?"**

"Nothing much. Just wanted to say 'Hi', 'what's up', and, oh yeah, we've been fighting for our fu- freakin'," Jade caught herself. She hadn't cursed in over a week, and she wasn't about to start now, "lives!"

" **Why? What happened?"**

"Doesn't matter. Just deliver a message. Tell _them_ that me and Maddy had left at least three voicemails on their phones, each, that Maddy is out there somewhere, _in danger_ , because of their betrayal, and that they better not count on seeing us soon after we get out of here, no wait, _if_ we get out of here alive"

" **I don't see why I must tell them this, if it was as urgent as you make it sound, you would tell me."**

"Jana, don't you dare hang up this-"

" **Bye."**

 _Beep._

Jade slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, breathing deeply yet steadily, her face seemingly calm. That soon changed as she stared at the device.

In a fit of rage, she threw the phone, full force, against the floor. On contact, it shattered in to so many pieces; it was unrecognizable as a device of any kind. Letting a growl of frustration rip from her throat, Jade kneeled down next to it and began to gather up all the pieces, before mentally cursing Jana. Yup, there goes the 'full-week-of-no-cursing' record. Dang it. ' _They will literally be_ _ **begging**_ _for mercy next_ _time I see them_ ' thought Jade.

' _Okay, I have forty-five minutes before Maddy and I have to meet Emma and Dan. So, let's go find her.'_

- **To Jana-**

Jana hung up the phone, thinking ' _It was probably just a scheme made up to draw attention from me to Maddy. Sorry, not going to happen.'_

"Hey, Jana, who was that?" Tom asked, curiously.

"Wrong number." Jana lied, gleefully.

"Well, in that case, you ready to put the music back on?" Rhydian asked, getting antsy. His mind started to wonder back to Maddy. He started to get this bad feeling, like something terrible did or _will_ happen.

Jana noticed his sudden change of mood, and replied, "Of course."

 **-Back to Jade (30** _ **minutes later)**_ **-**

Jade soon found Maddy sitting in the quarry, all by herself, studying an object in her hand.

As she got closer, Jade realized that the object in her hands was a photo they took last week. It consisted of her, Jana, Rhydian, Shan, Maddy, and Tom. They were all by the rope swing, Jade's back was to the camera, but her face was turned to the camera. Maddy was caught in mid-swing, her face the definition of joy. Rhydian was looking at her with utmost affection, much to Jana's dismay. Tom and Shan were hunched over, laughing their butts off at Jade's current position. Even though it was taken rather poorly, thanks to Jade, it's still her favorite picture.

Another thing Jade noticed was that Maddy's shoulders were wreaked with silent sobs.

"Hey, Mads." Jade said, cautiously creeping towards her friend, keeping her distance just in case Maddy was still in a mood.

"Hey…"Maddy sniffed. All of the sudden, she opened her arms, inviting Jade in for a hug.

Jade eagerly accepted, letting Maddy sob into her chest. Once her sobs subsided into mere hiccups, Maddy choked out "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I overreacted. It just came as a shock, you know, with Mam and Da kicking Rhydian out so we won't get close; then me friends taking advantage of me not being there, and in the shock of it all, I just brought it all out on you, even though it wasn't your fault…" Maddy started letting the tears flow freely again.

Jade immediately shushed her, wiping the tears. "Hey, don't-don't worry about it. I get it. I mean, I'm sure it did look like everyone was against you. And about your parents, they were just trying to protect you from getting a broken heart, again. I mean, you _were_ a mess when I met you." She teased, as Maddy playfully shoved her. "But, as for your- _our_ friends, I don't know why they're acting like total maroons. Speaking of your parents, we have to meet them in 10 minutes, so let's go." Jade added, whilst standing up; pulling Maddy with her.

 **-Time skip 10 minutes-**

"Why aren't they here yet, Jade? Didn't you say we had to meet them here in 10 minutes?" Maddy started to panic.

"Chill, they might be a little late. Let's give 'em 10 more minutes." Jade said with an edge of uncertainty to her voice.

10 minutes passed by.

20 minutes.

30.

"Okay, now start to worry."

"Well, c'mon! We have to save them!" Maddy stated as she started running to the mansion.

"Whoa, hold on, Mads. I need to tell you the promise I made to your mam." Jade said, grabbing Maddy's arm before she loses sight of her.

"Well, get on with it!"

"I promised your mam I would protect you and she said that if she and Dan weren't out by the time we were supposed to meet them, we would… get a cab and move in with Linda and Mark."

"WHAT?! She can't expect us to… wait what? No! Our friends might be pains in our sides right now, but I don't want to leave them for good! I- _We_ just got Rhydian back, I don't want to lose him again!"

"Mads, calm down. Let me finish. I told I would do it…if you agreed." Jade smirked after saying this.

"Well, I don't. So, let's go find me parents, so we can get the heck outta here!"

"Okay, but let's stick together. Remember, I still promised I would protect you and I intend on keeping it." Jade said seriously.

Maddy just nodded her head as a silent response and took off towards the house. Chuckling, Jade thought ' _Now, what happened to stick together?'_

"C'mon, Jade!" Maddy said, snapping Jade out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" Jade said, running full speed to where her pack leader was standing.

Once they were together, they took a deep breath and walked into the house.

5 minutes later, there was a click, then a silent bang, and all was dark.

- **An hour later** -

Jade and Maddy woke up to someone shaking their shoulders and calling their names.

Jade got up immediately and quickly took in their surroundings. After analyzing all of the information her eyes took in, she realized that they were trapped in a musty, dungeon-like cell. With Emma and Dan. And no windows. Or food or water. Three days until a full-moon. Oh joy.

Maddy was more reluctant to awaken from her peaceful slumber where all of this drama never existed. Where it was just her and Rhydia-her friends. She intended on staying in that perfect, little world as long as she could. Too bad for her, Jade wanted out. And she wasn't about to carry her.

"MADDY!" Jade shouted. When that didn't work, she leaned down and…

" _JADE_! Oh gross! You gave me a wet willy?! What the _heck_ is wrong with you?!" Maddy complained.

"Tough. You weren't getting up and we need out. And unless you're hurt or ill, I'm not gonna carry ya! And it doesn't matter if you're pack-leader or not!" Jade retorted, placing a small, callused hand on her dainty waist for some extra sass.

Emma and Dan just snickered in the background. "Ohh, she shut you up good." Dan teased his daughter, who just huffed and continued to rub her now-wet ear. This just caused them to laugh harder.

"Okay, okay, Jade's right we need to get out of here. Any suggestions?" Emma concluded, once her breath returned and the laughter caused by Jade's 'wake-up call' for Maddy ended.

Just then, Jade got an idea and was just about to say something when _creeeeeek_ , the door opened.

"Well hello, _werewolves_." Michael emphasized the word 'werewolves', making it sound as though it were a deadly disease.

"We're not werewolves! We're humans! Like you, well, minus the crazy!" Maddy argued.

"Save it! We know what you are! The poppies never lie! Now, in case you were wondering, or your small, little wolf minds were too primal to figure it out," Carole probably added that last part to provoke them, and it worked. They had to hold Jade back to keep her from wolfing out and attacking them. ", we are going to keep you here until the next full moon and expose your secret to the world. And don't even try to escape because we have you under a motion-sensitive camera. As soon as there is even _a little_ movement, it will turn on and capture everything you do. Now, with that said, goodbye, _werewolves_. Don't let the bedbugs, or whatever you _hideous creatures_ have, bite."

She and her husband soon left, leaving the Smiths and Jade to ponder on what just happened.

Once they were sure the hunters were out of earshot, Jade whispered "Okay, I have an idea on how we get out of here. So, I'm pretty good at picking locks and I so happen to have a bobby-pin on hand. The thing is that the camera over there detects movement, so we have to distract it. I think I also know how to do that. Maddy you go over there and pretend to have a wolf behavioral spasm and Emma, Dan you go over there and 'try' to calm her down. Since Maddy will be freaking out and you two will be chasing and grabbing at her, there will be more movement, so the camera will logically be aimed over there. While you're doing that, I'll creep over to the lock and try to get it to open with as little movement as possible. If the camera comes over there, I'll just pretend to be asleep. Any questions?"

"That's just brilliant, Jade! We will get out of here alive!" Maddy whisper-yelled, giving her friend a mini-high five.

"I totally agree with you, pet, well done. The only question is: when do we start?" Emma asked.

"In half an hour. We don't want all of this to happen right after they see us, normal and awake. Plus, I might need more time before the full-moon. It depends on the type of lock and how many times the camera comes to me."

"Okay got it. Now let's all go to 'sleep'." Dan said, winking.

 **-30 minutes later-**

Maddy soon 'woke up' and looked over to Jade. She yawned loudly, and Jade's head flopped forward and then up, as if it happened as she was dozing off. But Maddy knew better. Maddy knew it was a nod in disguise. A signal that said 'Go'.

Maddy started to look around frantically, as though she just now realized where she was. Then, she started whimpering, then full out yelping. Her parents then 'woke up' and asked her what's wrong. She didn't even reply, she just got up, went to the other side of the room, and started pacing. Her parents followed her. Jade saw through partially opened eyes that the camera followed them. But she knew better than to get up now. If she did, the camera would have come straight back to her. Then they would have to start all over again and their cover might have been blown. So she sat and waited for…

All of the sudden, Maddy started screaming "Let me out! Someone, _please_ , let me out!" By now, she was running around, banging her fist on the wall, tears streaming down her face. Emma and Dan followed their daughter around, concerned, trying to get ahold of her. Yep, there it is. ' _Time to get out of here_.' Jade thought as she got up carefully.

Once she was up, she stalked over the lock cautiously; looking for any signs the camera detected her movements. Good thing for her, Maddy and her parents were moving around so much, the camera didn't even look away. So silently and slowly, she let her chestnut brown-blonde hair loose from its confinement of the bobby-pin and started twisting it to fit the lock. Once it was a match, she started furiously jiggling the pin and lock, trying to get it to click, but without making the camera lose focus on the Smiths. Just so that didn't happen, she kept glancing behind her shoulder, ready to spring back into her sleeping position if necessary. Thankfully, the Smiths were moving around more than she was. Maddy was the perfect actress. She was playing this role perfectly. She was freaking out, without wolfing out, because they knew if they wolfed-out on camera, their secret is as good as gone. Maddy just looked like a claustrophobic girl that has been trapped in a small room for a while. In fact if this got out, Michael and Carole might be arrested, or at least fined, for inhumane acts. This played out perfectly.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Jade heard that magical sound.

 _Click_

The lock fell at her feet. Jade gave a silent nod, signaling that she had picked the lock. Maddy finally let her parents 'calm her down' and in five minutes everyone was 'asleep'. But Maddy was still tossing and turning quite a lot, just to keep the camera's interest. Ever slowly but surely, Jade crept to the camera, brick in hand. As soon as the camera picked up her movements, _BAM!_ The camera fell to the ground, a pile of wires and circuits.

"GO! GO! C'MON! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Jade shouted as she threw the gate open. The others immediately followed. Jade saw something on the floor as she was running. A spark plug. ' _So that's what those basstards did. They pulled out our spark plug._ '

"Hey, Dan! I found our spark plug! It's an easy enough fix, 5 minutes at the most. We can drive home!"

"That's great! Let's catch up to the others." Dan beamed, finally having hope for the first time this trip.

The rest of what happened went by in a blur.

What really stood out was the exact moment after Dan got the car started.

They were racing to get into the car, when suddenly they heard a shout, a bang, and a pained gasp.

Jade turned around and saw her worst nightmare come true.

Maddy was lying on the ground, not moving, bleeding through her thigh.

"MADDY!"

 **Please, please, please, PLEASE don't yell at me. I've been sick and had school work. Plus I gave you guys a long chapter. Oh. My. God. My first angst scene. It was painful to write. Don't worry, Maddy won't die. Or will she? I'm evil. The next chapter will be the last(** _ **audience boos**_ **) Hey, hey, I'll be writing my next Fanfiction and posting the first chapter on November 20. Remember that's the deadline for the contest(** _ **see previous chapters for details**_ **) Plus, I have another wolfblood Fanfiction in mind. It may be an oneshot, I'm not sure. So, until then, bye.** __


	5. Bullets and Betrayals

**Hey guys, it's Dragonaim! So this is the last chapter. I'm trying not to cry *** _ **sniff sniff**_ ***, but it's hard. I might do a little oneshot sequel; it depends on how this ends. But I'll have to do that once my next Fanfiction ends. I try not to have more than one Fanfiction out at a time, just so I don't forget about one. Remember, the contest. So any ways, on with the story!**

 **In no way, none, does this show belong to me, except for Jade and this current plotline.**

 _Previously on 'The Mottled poppy' my way'…_

 _What happened next went by in a blur._

 _What really stood out was what happened once Dan got the car started._

 _We were all scurrying to get in, when we heard a shout, a bang, and a pained gasp._

 _When Jade turned around, she saw her nightmare come true._

 _Maddy was lying on the ground, unconscious, bleeding through her thigh._

" _MADDY!"_

- **With the Smiths** -

"MADDY!" Jade shrieked, horrified that she let her friend get shot.

"Hey, you, STOP!" shouted a menacing voice, snapping Jade out of her pained trance.

"Jade, get Maddy into the car. I'll call a wolfblood friend of mine. She's a doctor and does house calls. All we have to do is keep her alive until we get home." Emma explained quickly, keeping her eyes on the pursuing hunters.

Jade, without replying, hauled Maddy onto her back and started running.

Once they were in the car, Dan sped off while Emma and Jade tended to Maddy in the back-seat. Jade ripped the bottom portion of her shirt off, creating a make-shift ace-bandage. She wrapped this tightly around the wound to stop her from bleeding to death. As she tied it, Maddy screamed out in pain and almost transformed. Emma quickly soothed her daughter as Jade explained, "Okay, it looks like the bullet didn't puncture an artery, if it did, she would have been dead in a minute, but we do need to clean the wound before infection can set in. Plus, we must extract the bullet to avoid any case of led or blood poisoning. Because any cases, even minor ones, of either of these illnesses could be fatal. Emma did you get ahold of that doctor you were talking about?"

"I'm calling her right now."

A couple minutes later, Emma hung up the phone and said "She'll be at the house in half an hour."

"Okay, that's good. We should be there in twenty minutes, anyways." Jade added, and then thought to herself, ' _Hopefully Maddy can last that long._ '

- **With Rhydian** -

He didn't know what he was thinking when he invited Tom, Shan, and Jana to the Smith's place.

' _Wait, yes I do. I was trying to get my mind off of Maddy. Speaking of Maddy, I wonder if she's having fun...'_

"RHYDIAN!" Jana shouted for the umpteenth time. ' _Seriously. What is this boy thinking?_ ' Jana thought to herself.

"Huh? Wha-what is it?" Rhydian asked.

"I've just been calling you for five minutes. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh… _nothing_ …"Rhydian said, hoping he didn't sound as obvious as he thought he did.

" _Noooo_. You were obviously thinking about something. C'mon, mate, spill." Tom pushed.

"Rhydian, if you're feeling guilty about us being, you know, here, at the Smith's house, without their permission, we can leave." Shan told Rhydian, putting a comforting hand on his knee.

"Yeah, that would make me feel better. Now, let's get this place cleaned up before-" Rhydian was cut off by the front door swinging open. They all stood up in shock from the sudden change in atmosphere, but what came after almost gave them a heart attack.

Emma, Dan, and Jade were standing in the living room right before them, their faces a mixture of disappointment, anger, and concern. But that's not what made their hearts clench.

Maddy was being carried by Dan, unconscious and whimpering in pain.

"What happened!?" Shannon asked stunned, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Mad-Maddy g-got sh-shot by wolfblood hunters. We're waiting f-for the doc-doctor to g-get he-here." Emma explained, trying to not sob.

As soon as this piece of news was revealed, Rhydian felt a wave of an unknown feeling wash over him. And it wasn't pleasant. It felt sort of like what he felt when Maddy ran away, crazed by Eolas. Except this time it was stronger, like he knew for certain that she would probably- no, that wasn't going to happen. That wasn't even an option. He wouldn't be able to live if Maddy died. She was his life now and no one was going to take her away from him. He was soon snapped out of these thoughts by…

"DANIEL, GET HER ON THE KITCHEN TABLE NOW!"

"What's happening? What's wrong with Maddy?" Rhydian asked, even though ,deep down, he knew he didn't want to know the answer.

It was as if what just happened put the other three teenagers in a shocked trance, but they all had silent tears leaving salty, wet tracks down their faces. Once all three Smiths plus Jade disappeared through the kitchen doorway, Shannon was the first to speak up, saying whilst trying to hold back the sobs that were begging to be released, " Maddy started whimpering, so Jade tried to calm her down. But as soon as she touched her forehead, she pulled her hand back. We all knew what that meant, but we didn't want to believe it. As soon as Jade took her temperature, she started freaking out, and-and-", with that she broke. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Tom, the sympathetic and caring friend he is, kneeled and hugged her, silently crying himself. But Jana took a different approach; she ripped the plaster clean off.

"When she took her temperature, she said Mads had a fever of 103.6 degrees Celsius. And then when she took that cloth thing off her leg, that's why she was wearing a crop-top in the first place, we saw that the area around the wound was black. Jade said that that meant Maddy had lead poisoning , which probably meant she had blood poisoning, so they had to get the bullet out soon or she would- the other option. Emma said that the doctor wouldn't be there in at least five minutes, but Jade said she doesn't have five minutes. So that's why they're in the kitchen; Jade's gonna try to remove the bullet. Thing is that, the bullet's lodged in there pretty deep. Jade's probably gonna have to cut the flesh around the wound to dig it out. Even if she does get it out, there's still the infection and-hey, Rhydian, you okay?" Jana asked, just realizing how wobbly on his knees he looked. As a response, he collapsed on the sofa, sobbing.

He momentarily blacked out until there was a knock on the door. He was about to go and get it, but Emma and Dan got there first.

"Dr. Olivia, thank goodness you're here. Our daughter's-" Emma got cut off by a scream that echoed throughout the house from the kitchen.

"I know where she is. That scream literally just gave it away. Is there anything I should know?" the small, petite woman asked.

"Yes, there is. A family friend, practically my adoptive daughter, Jade is trying to remove the bullet to avoid the lead poisoning from progressing. Don't ask me how she knows all of this medical knowledge, because I have no idea."

"Well, I'll just go in there and help do what I can and make sure she's doing it right. I come see you once we're done." With that, Dr. Olivia bustled into the kitchen.

After that, everyone just sat in silence; no one saying a word. It was as if they were afraid if they said even the slightest words of hope or encouragement, their greatest possession would be ripped away from them.

 _Maddy_.

Rhydian felt nothing but remorse. He felt somehow responsible. He didn't know how, but it was as if his inner-wolf was scolding him for something he didn't know he did. But if he did do something, he was sure if- ' _Don't think like that, Rhydian. She will live. She has to._ ' He told himself- _when_ Maddy gets out of the danger zone, most likely either Jade or Mr. and Mrs. Smith, or both, will let him know. His mind soon drifted to that imaginary world of his, where he goes reality becomes too much. This time in his world, Maddy is running towards him. He starts sprinting towards her too, but just as he was about to grasp her small dainty body in his firm grasp, a scream pierces the air, followed by a growl and a hushed conversation. And just like that, he is teleported back to the cold, hard truths of reality. When he glances at the clock, it shows he has been daydreaming for almost half an hour. He's been doing this a lot lately. His mind immediately refocuses on why he came back in the first place. One glance around the room showed he didn't imagine it. The scream, growl, and whispers weren't a hallucination of his frantic mind.

Almost immediately after, Jade ran out of the kitchen, almost sliding out of control. The sight of fresh, red blood on her hands appalled them all, Rhydian especially. Jade soon realizes where their eyes are gazing and hides her hands, embarrassed. "Sorry there was a lot of blood." She states meekly.

"It's fine, Jade. Now, why were you in such a hurry. Did Maddy…" Emma trailed off, afraid if she said what she thought happened, it would make it a reality.

Jade soon realized what she was inferring and she shooed that thought away with a flick of her hand.

"No, no. It's not like that." She was cut off by the sighs of relief everyone released. "But it is bad. Maddy woke up in the middle of the operation and almost transformed."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed, jumping up in unison. "What can we do to help?" Emma asked, determined to save her daughter.

"That's why I came here. I-I need a nightlock pill and aconite extract."

"But, Jade, those two medical herbs are dangerous to take alone in her condition, not to mention together. It could kill her." Emma exclaimed, shocked that the young healer would even suggest that.

"At least then she'd be out of pain that way. Also, even though there is the small chance she will die, it is a chance I'm willing to take. I have to get back soon. We have to continue on with the operation, whether she's awake or not. So, what's your choice?"

Emma sighed. "Those two herbs are in the kitchen, first top cabinet on the right, top shelf." she said defeated, motioning to the kitchen.

Jade simply grinned at her and nodded thanks. After she left, everyone just slipped back into silence, and not a comfortable one, either. A worried pained one, one in which everyone was on edge knowing Jade or Dr. Olivia could come in here and deliver the news that would cause their worlds to come crashing down.

 **-30 minutes later-**

The past half an hour has been torturous.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the door, both dreading the moment one of the two women would walk out the door to deliver the news, and secretly hoping it would happen soon, just so they could stop worrying. That's why everyone's breathes hitched when _both_ doctors waltzed right up in front of them.

Jana, being one to get to the point, asked impatiently, "Well, did she live?"

At that question both small women looked at each other, as if silently asking the other who should tell them the news. At this, Rhydian closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

But, surprisingly, when he opened them, Jade was grinning like a chestier cat. Then she spoke those magical words that filled his heart with emotions he couldn't describe other than sheer joy.

"She'll live."

The 'professional' doctor said she'll bring Maddy up to her room, but she said she wants to stay for a couple days, just to make sure she was stable. They instantly agreed. Jade even gave her her room because it was right across the hall from Maddy's. The doctor soon left with Maddy's parents following in tow, Dan carrying Maddy the whole way.

"I'll be up there in a few minutes." Jade called up the stairs. Once she heard the door close, she turned to face the four people who were partially to blame for this, glaring at them with a face of pure disappointment, disgust, and resentment. The four teens soon knew that all hell was about to break loose. But for some reason, Jana tried to fix it. Jana, the girl that never delivered the message. Jana, the girl that always seemed as though she wanted to dominate Maddy every chance she got. Jana, the girl who almost let her alpha die. Jana, the girl Jade hated most right now.

"Look, Jade, I know you're angry at us, but what could we have done? You know you can't be mad at us over something we had no control over." Jana finished her speech, smirking in triumph. But her smirk soon slackened when she saw that Jade was looking at her with pure rage, her eyes twitching and fist clenching. Jana took a step back, realizing she just dug her and her friends deeper into the hole they were in, instead of helping them out. Then, she remembered 'the call'.

"You could have delivered the message." Jade whispered, if she said it any louder, she might have exploded.

"What was that?" Tom asked, even though he heard her just fine.

"She. Could. Have. Delivered. The. Message." Jade seethed in between deep breathes.

"And what message was that?" Shannon asked, cautiously, but Jade still exploded from rage.

"THE MESSAGE THAT I CALLED TO TELL HER! THE MESSAGE THAT SAID WE WERE TRAPPED IN A WOLFBLOOD HUNTERS' HOUSE! THE MESSAGE THAT SHE DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH TO DELIVER!" Jade ranted, tears trailing down her reddened cheeks. They all turned to Jana, who was toeing at the ground guiltily, not daring to meet their eyes.

"What?!" Rhydian asked, not being able to believe that Maddy had almost died because of Jana's selfish acts. "I thought you said it was the wrong number."

Jana continued playing footsies with the ground while she explained, "I thought it was a particle joke. I-I didn't know that this was going to happen." She motioned all around the house with her hand.

"Well it did, Jana." Jade snapped. Then she turned to the remaining teenagers.

"And you three. Why the hel- _heck_ , I caught myself, didn't you answer your darn phones?!" They visibly winced as they hurriedly took out and turned on their phones. When they turned them on, they saw that they had at least three messages each, Rhydian had four.

 _Uh-oh_

"Rhydian, I want you to play your messages, loud enough so everyone can hear them." Jade said, putting a hand on her hip.

Rhydian gulped, put his phone on speaker, and then pressed play on the first message. It was from Maddy.

' **Rhydian, something weird is going on. I just don't know what it is. I've had this uneasy feeling ever since we got to this house. Call me back when you get the chance. Bye.'**

Rhydian glanced back at his friends, his eyes a mix of sorrow and fear for what's to come. He then scrolled down to the next message. It was from Jade.

' **Hey Rhydian, something's definitely wrong here. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Call me back when you get the chance.** '

Rhydian was literally shaking because he knew what this was leading up to. Though he still persevered. So, he played the third message. It was from, once again, Jade.

' **Rhydian! Maddy just found out what was going on. We're trapped in the house of wolfblood hunters! Please, please, PLEASE call us back. We're not sure we're going to make it.** '

He looked over to Jade, silently asking to stop. She simply said, "Play the last message." So he did. It was from Maddy. Fitting.

' **Rhydian, we just got out of their dungeon and dad fixed the car. We're going to make it. I just called to tell you that I realized something during this whole fiasco. I l-" A bang and pained gasp filled the phone's speaker, followed by a thud and a distant voice that shouted, "MADDY!"'**

By this point, tears were falling freely from everyone's eyes, but Rhydian blamed himself the most. ' _I should have never turned my phone off. If I didn't, Maddy would be by my side right now, maybe even in my arms, depending on what she was going to say in that last message…_ '

"Now you see what we had to go through, with no help from you, our so-called 'friends'." Jade snapped Rhydian out of his thoughts with that hurtful statement. He was about to respond when…

"Jade, Maddy's awake! She wants to see you!"

"Okay, I'll be up in a few!" She shouted up the stairs, then said to the others, "You guys should leave. Now."

"But-" Rhydian started to protest, resisting the urge to run straight past her and into Maddy's room, just to see those chocolate eyes he adored so much.

"No buts. The last thing we want to deal with right now is you… _traitors_." Okay, that really stung.

"Jade, c'mon!"

"Coming!" Jade yelled. Then back to the teens, "You guys better be gone by the time I come back down, or prepare to face the consequences. And I really don't care if some of you are just human or not." With that, she started jogging up the stairs. She stopped on the last one to say, "Remember, you aren't welcomed here anymore. At least, not until we know we can trust you, again." She turned the corner to go to Maddy's room.

They don't know how they got here, but next thing they know, they're cutting through the moors to get to Rhydian's house. Being in the moors brings back old-new memories and that causes Rhydian to break.

He drops to his knees, sobbing. His friends don't know what to do. They never saw him like this. Shannon reacted first. She got down on her knees, wrapping her arms around her friend, trying to get him to calm down. Tom and Jana repeated this action, trying to sooth their friend.

After five minutes, his sobs turned to mere hiccups, but they soon returned to their original form as one thought came to his head.

' _What if Maddy hates me?_ '

- **Time skip to Monday** -

Rhydian, Shannon, Tom, and Jana walked into their homeroom class, totally prepared to win back Jade and Maddy's trust, but what they weren't prepared for was them not being there.

They hadn't seen them outside or in the hallways so they just assumed they would be in Mr. Jefferies' classroom. But when their teacher walked in, he delivered news they really weren't prepared for.

"Maddy and Jade won't be joining us for some time, now. Maddy's parents, and Jade's foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Smith sent them to live with Maddy's aunt and uncle for a while. I'm going to miss my favorite students, and I'm sure you will too. Okay with that said, please turn to page-" He was cut off by a thud. Rhydian had fainted soon after hearing that his worst nightmare had come true.

His Maddy was gone.

 **And it's….done! Woo! That took a lot longer than I anticipated on finishing. I left it open for a sequel. Just tell me if you want one and I'll find some time to write one. But after all of my target stories are finished. The contest's deadline was today so I need to upload the beginning of that story today. I feel as though the ending of this story was rushed. Sorry if it was. So, anyways byeee!**


End file.
